


The Most Incompetent Curse Breaker

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry gets hexed. Again.  Draco isn't very happy about it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	The Most Incompetent Curse Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddieFoxBaxter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/gifts).



> Dear Freddie_fox, I hope you enjoy this little present. Merry Christmas. (AO3 )

"I swear you must be the most incompetent Curse Breaker I've ever met," Draco muttered while his fingers danced through the different potions, trying to find the one that he was looking for. "Here, drink this. Let's see if I can manage to keep you alive _and_ keep you pretty."

Harry took the potions and drank it with some difficulty. It was hard to drink when hundreds of paper cuts kept reopening his skin, faster than the three Healers in the room could close them. This was like the Sectumsempra, but a million times worse. Drinking was hard. Answering Draco was impossible, not when the only thing he wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs. Instead he leaned back down on the bed and let the Healers do their job

"Right, give me that." Draco took the empty glass vial and put it on the nightstand while he started to move his wand over the cuts, the incantation slipping through his lips like a gently lullaby, repeating it until every cut was finally closed. "There, it's done. Everyone out, no need to drool over the Boy Who Lived To Get Himself Cursed."

Draco waited until the staff was out and cast a spell to lock the door. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." Harry took Draco's hand and squeezed gently. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I knew you'd know what to do. You're the only one I trust."

Now that Harry was safe, the tension melted away and Draco leaned down and kissed him gently. "You'll be the death of me."

"Nonsense, I'm the one facing death on a daily basis. You're the one who assumes I'm about to die every time I get cursed. You should know that I'm hard to kill," Harry said with a grin.

"One of these days, I'll be the one killing you for scaring me on a regular basis," Draco answered without too much heat. He would never hurt Harry. He loved him too much.

Harry got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Draco. "You're the best and worst Healer, you know that? You can fix anything, but any time the kids and I are sick, you're a mess."

"Excuse me! I'm not a mess. I held it together long enough to heal you, didn't I? And I'm not a mess with the children. Unless you count that time that James decided to fly from the roof of the Burrow… without a broom," Draco said.

"Or when Scorpius got that bad fever and you decided that it was Dragon Pox," Harry reminded him.

"You have to admit that it was going around," Draco said. "I don't know why you're complaining that I worry."

Harry smiled. "I'm not complaining, love. I know why you worry and it's why I worry. I love you and I couldn't bear to lose it, but maybe if you can admit that to yourself, you won't be such a mess, but for now, why don't we go home? We can spend the night with the kids, have some hot chocolate and then when they go to bend, I can show you how fine I am."

Draco leaned against Harry and breathed deeply, before nodding. "Give me a few minutes to close up my last case and then we can go." 

Harry counted the answer as a win, looking forward to being home and being able to reassure Draco that he was all right, because he knew Draco would never stop worrying about their family and he would never stop being there for his husband.


End file.
